Various accessory devices can be connected to an electronic device, such as a computer or other type of electronic device. Examples of accessory devices include user input devices, such as a mouse device, a keyboard, and so forth. One type of interface that can be used to connect an accessory device to an electronic device is a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface.